


So My Soulmate's a Laptop

by SomethingDeep



Series: The Supernatural Fluff Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingDeep/pseuds/SomethingDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam explains how he's never jealous of Dean's attention, because of a strong relationship he has with a beautiful, thoughtful, wonderful girl - his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So My Soulmate's a Laptop

Dean never referred to the Impala as ‘theirs’. They both travelled in it, they both paid for the gas, but at the end of the day there was no debate that the Impala – the baby – was _Dean’s car._ Some girls with a more educated eye literally fell into his older brother’s lap after meeting the missus, with no regard for the duration of a relationship. Sometimes all he had to do was nod out the window of a diner and he was set up for the night. But Sam was never jealous.

Dean would stride around the hood of the Impala, fingers trailing on the warm black finish in a gesture of affection before climbing into the driver’s seat and taking a deep breath of old, sun worn leather and that dorky pine air freshener Sam had insisted upon and although he’d never admit it, Dean kind of liked. There was a visible swell of pride Dean adopted every time he pulled out onto the open road with the rev of the classic engine, a swell of pride that would draw envy from anyone who had less. But Sam was never jealous.

Sam was never jealous because no one ever referred the PowerBook as ‘theirs’. Although she never got him any girls, Sam didn’t mind. There was only one girl he wanted, and she would never leave him. She would never burn on the ceiling, because no one knew of their love. This was one girl he couldn’t hurt; and he had the best damn antivirus the world had ever known.

Sam would lie in bed at night, her screen resolution turned down low so it was just a gentle glow in the darkness of the motel room. He would run his fingers across her keys with a quiet but beautiful glissando of delicate plastic. He would spend hours of sleepless nights cleaning her screen with a soft cloth he had bought specifically for the purpose.

Whenever he and his brother ‘needed some space’, Sam could always find a good listener in her as he browsed MySpace.

His entire life people had left him. Sam seemed to bring the plague with him and put it on the people he loved the most; no matter how hard he tried to protect them.

But his laptop had never abandoned him, and most importantly – he hadn’t been able to hurt her.

So yes, Dean had the Impala. He would monopolize her radio, he would get the girls every time he played the ‘muscle car’ card – but Sam would always be right there with his girl in his backpack. Whenever the windows were down and Dean was driving maybe a little too fast, hair whipping and radio blaring, the PowerBook could always be found faithfully in Sam’s lap -

his fingers running lovingly over her keys.


End file.
